


Thirty-One Days of the Wolf

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Character, Character of Color, Crossover, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Latino Character, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Women Being Awesome, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thirty-one days, Letty struggles to control the wolf inside, even while facing her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-One Days of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Secret Holiday Project 2009 (a drabble a day for December)  
> Timeline: Follows ["wolf woman wild"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245)

_Wolf_

The wolf's at her door when she wakes.

She's fuzzy with exhaustion. Her eyes ache. The light of the moon, so close to full she wouldn't know it wasn't if she didn't read the almanac, bleeds in through her window. It's after nine. She's late.

Moonlight falls across the bars of her bed and paints shadows that lick her bare skin. She's bound not by chains but the burn of her blood, the ache in her bones, her body waiting for her mind.

Her name curls like moonlit smoke, like the first note of pack song: _Letty_. Then, _come run_.

\---

_Color_

Letty sees color alright, but the wolf brain processes it differently.

Faith is one of the protectors tonight, clad in red -- leather for her. Letty's body is still mostly human, curled in the passenger seat, knees pulled up and her bare feet in the space between them, her toes brushing Faith's leg.

Her mind is mostly wolf, waiting for her body. She looks at Faith and knows she sees _red_ but her brain translates it, not even really a color--safety and steady fingers stroking her fur and not-wolf watching over her sleep after the hunt.

_Red_ is home.

\---

_Cold_

The air is cold, knife sharp against Letty's skin when she climbs out of the car. Pine needles break with each step and rocks punch into her bare skin. The rest of the pack slinks through the forest, lingering in the shadows, waiting for the stragglers.

She's a straggler. Oz too, because he waits for her at the treeline. His skin is shockingly pale and the moonlight washes out his hair and his eyes. It's reflected sunlight, faded and distant and icy.

To the wolf boiling up inside, it's as bright, as warm as an engine running fast and hot.

\---

_Shadows_ (prompt by kirarwalker)

Oz’s palm is hot, scalds her skin, but she can take it. Letty squeezes his fingers hard enough she feels the bones grind together and he flashes her a bright smile, his teeth slightly crooked and painfully white in the moonlight.

Faith leans against the hood, arms crossed over her chest, watching them. Letty waves, a little flick of her fingers, then leads Oz into the shadows stretching away from the trees, brought to life by the moon.

She’s so close to wolf-skin she can smell everything, pack all around and the animals fleeing their beasts.

Letty crouches and prepares.

\---__

_Hunt_

_Trees flash, there and gone. The wolf knows how to dart and dodge, shadow, smoke, hunter hot on its prey. Something rushes from the bushes and the wolf turns, quick as thought, and clamps down, teeth through fur and warm, wriggling flesh, then blood on her tongue._

Letty wakes and, for a moment, remembers the joy of her speed, the thrill of the hunt, dinner in her mouth and Oz’s wolf pressed against her. Then it’s gone, lost to wherever her wolf-memories go, and she’s left human, curled toward Oz, rock jabbing her hip, toes and fingers and nose frozen.

\---

_Family_

Letty’s surrounded by wolves; there’s no place she’d rather be.

Someone’s picking a path through the wolf-people. Letty sniffs the air - worn leather, warm skin, shaved wood -- _Faith_. She crouches. Her fingers are warm and callused as she strokes one hand down Letty’s back.

“What time’s it?” Letty mumbles, voice rough. She’s not used human speech all night.

“Almost dawn.” Faith curls her fingers around the back of Letty’s neck. “Time to get you home.”

The wolves are stirring, rising, couples and trios. Oz rolls over and smiles sleepily at Letty and Faith’s touch is steady and firm.

\---

_Home_

The house is chilly when they get home. Oz heats milk for hot chocolate. Letty sprawls on the couch, still languid and sleepy. Faith sits on the end and Letty pushes her bare feet under Faith’s thigh. Her toes are cold, but mostly she does it so Faith will stroke her calves, which she does.

Oz brings drinks and Letty sits up long enough for him to settle next to her, then leans against his side. Faith hands out the blankets, Oz slings his arm around Letty, and Letty flips channels until she finds classic cartoons.

Letty loves coming home.

\---

_Dominic_ (prompted by catalinay)

Letty’s half-asleep when the thoughts of Dom come. He should be here, rubbing her shoulders, his laugh rumbling in his chest when Faith teases him. He wouldn’t much like Oz, she thinks, but maybe.

She’s been so caught up in learning to be _werewolf_ and _Slayer_, she doesn’t have much time to actively miss him, but the ache of loss is always right there beneath the surface.

If he walked through the door, she’d hold him and kiss him first. Then she’d punch him for thinking leaving was the best way to protect her.

Letty can take care of herself.

\---

_Full Moon_

The actual full moon rises ice white and haunting. They’ve had storms all day, unusual weather for Los Angeles, but the night is clear and cold.

“Six nights this month,” Oz says. “Blue moon.”

They stand together in the cage in the basement, naked, alone. Letty fights the shift tonight where it’s safe and she has help. Next moon, she’ll try in public, with Faith ready to tranq her and haul her away.

Her skin itches. Her eyes burn. Her mouth is dry, her tongue too big for it. Her teeth are sharp. She paces, counts her breaths, and waits.

\---

_Spark_ (prompted by kirarwalker)

“Well isn’t this something?”

Letty’s mostly asleep, her eyes closed, but she knows that rumbling voice. She knows that _smell_: fresh cotton, engine grease, gasoline. It’s stronger now, but still familiar. She reacts immediately, nipples hard, cunt wet, and the wave of lust leaves her shaking.

She opens her eyes as she sits up. Sure enough, he’s standing in front of the cage, arms crossed over his chest. She can smell his anger, the slow burn of the engine just before the NOS kicks in.

“Hello, Dominic.” She smirks and stretches, showing bare skin, the spark to light the flame.

\---

_Hey, Jealousy_

“You want to tell me why you’re all bondage babe with some naked kid?”

For a second, Letty basks in the rough purr, better than any engine she’s ever gonna hear.

Then she bares her teeth. It’s nowhere near a grin.

“You want to tell me why you think you get to question me?”

He shifts his weight, settling more solidly into his wide-legged stance. The curve of his mouth is mocking, almost cruel, but she knows to look for the tremor along the line of his jaw. _There._

Dom’s never been able to stand up to her for long.

\---

_"I am the Spider" by Alice Cooper_

“You’re my girl,” Dom wheedles. “So I get to ask.”

Letty barks a laugh. Maybe he can’t hear the difference, but she sure as hell can. “You left me.” Good thing she’s not wearing his cross. He doesn’t need to know it’s hidden in her jeans in the corner.

She steps closer to the side of the cage; he echoes her movement. When she wraps her hands around the bars, he touches her fingers hesitantly.

“I came back,” he says. “That’s what we do.”

“You left because you didn’t think I'd keep myself safe.” She glares. “You’ve got no say.”

\---

_Changes_

“You weren’t safe,” Dom says, his hands on hers still.

Letty rolls her eyes. “What did you tell him?” she asks, voice raised so Faith, lurking outside the door, can hear.

Faith saunters into the room. “Nothing.” She grins. “Your story to tell.”

Oz stirs and Letty watches Dom watch him while he gathers their clothes.

Dom’s voice is low. “You’re still my girl?” This time, it’s a question.

Letty releases the bars, pulls her hands away, and lets herself out of the cage, Oz behind her, steady, silent support. “Things change,” she says and braces herself for the truth.

\---

_Stay the Same_

“Some things change,” Dom admits, and Letty knows how much it costs him. “Some stay the same.”

He means home, Mia keeping the house comfortable for him and Letty, waiting, love holding her in place.

He knows nothing, hasn’t met Mia’s boy, doesn’t know she’s pregnant, Dr. Toretto and her pretty little family. Doesn’t know about the wolf beneath Letty’s skin or the pulse of Slayer in her blood.

“Breakfast time,” Faith says and unlocks the cage. She lowers her head for Oz’s kiss, but her eyes never leave Letty’s face.

“Eat with us,” Letty says. “I’ll tell you everything.”

\---

_Fairytales_

Letty shovels in big bites of food while telling Dom all the things that have changed. She doesn’t admit to what’s stayed the same. Faith sits on Dom’s side of the booth and Oz keeps one hand on Letty’s thigh, subtle comfort.

When she’s done, Dom frowns at his plate and doesn’t say anything. She understands. It’s hard to believe, monsters and monster hunters, super-powered women and fairytale creatures. Maybe it’s too much, making the old stories truth.

Finally he gulps his coffee and looks her right in the face.

“Wolf woman,” he says fondly. “Wanna go for a ride?”

\---

_Gone_

“Yeah, okay,” Letty says. Dominic dangles the keys from big fingers. They glint in the harsh overhead light. She’s got quick kisses for Faith and for Oz -- no sense in pretending things aren’t the way they are -- and then they’re outside. It’s smoggy as hell and the air has a strange chill. Weather’s been weird lately.

Maybe it’s magic? Later she’ll ask Faith.

For now she slips into the passenger seat. Dom starts the car and for a second she’s sixteen again, twenty, twenty-five.

The car backs into the street, they’re gone, and she remembers all that’s changed.

\---

_Pull_ (prompted by aea)

It’s an easy thing to reach over and touch Dom’s arm. She trails her fingers down and wraps them around his wrist, holding steady while he shifts, ever faster as they race north.

She angles closer to him the faster they go, until she’s pressed against his arm when Highway One opens up, tight curves and the ocean, wild and gray to the left. It responds to the moon’s pull, just like her, the rise and fall of her pulse. The heat and smell of Dom washes over her, a pull like the moon, and her body crests with want.

\---

_Push_

They don’t talk, not that Letty has words left. They get far enough from the city that they’re alone, and when Dom pulls the car off the road, she’s in his lap before he shuts off the engine. His seat’s back as far as it can go, but it’s still damn uncomfortable.

Doesn’t stop her from pulling off her shirt and pushing their bodies together while the slick heat of his mouth closes on her nipple. The sharp bite of teeth makes her cry out and thrust harder.

His scalp is rough against her hands when she clutches him closer.

\---

_Sweat_

Sweat drips down the back of Letty’s neck, pools in the back of her knees. She slumps against the car door, basking in the mix of cold and the heat from Dom’s body. He shifts his weight, and for a second the car is full of big man, all slick skin and shaved head and the smirk twisting his mouth.

He kisses her forehead and leverages himself off her to slump in the driver’s seat. She stretches out her toes, languid and happy. Her scent mixes with his and the wolf shifts inside her, inordinately pleased.

Still mine, she thinks.

\---

_Ocean_

They get dressed and walk barefoot on the beach. Dom’s got goose bumps, but she’s comfortable. The tide washes over her feet and sand sticks between her toes. Dom holds her hand, and she’s reminded that he does these things when they’re alone.

What he doesn’t know is they’re not really going to be alone ever again, between the wolf pack and the Slayers, Faith and Oz.

Dom stops and watches the water.

“I missed you,” he says, but what she hears under the crash of the waves is, _I’m sorry, I was wrong_.

She squeezes his hand and smiles.

\---

_Awkward_

Mia’s watching a movie with Faith when they get home, her belly on display where she slumps on the couch. Dom stops in the doorway until Letty shoves her arm into the small of his back and forces him forward.

“You asshole,” Mia snaps and hauls herself to her feet, an awkward movement from the low couch. “I told you not to come running over here. I told you to wait.”

He shrugs. “I had to know.”

“And what do you know?” Mia asks, arms crossed.

Dom grins. “Letty still tastes good,” he says and Mia blushes, cute as hell.

\---

  
_Bonding_

Faith laughs and motions Dom over. “Sit by me, big boy, we’ll share stories.” Her smile is naughty enough Letty’s toes curl. Dom flings himself down onto the couch and Faith nudges him.

“Oz in the bedroom?” Faith nods. Letty heads back, dropping kisses to Faith and Dom as she passes the couch.

It’s far less awkward than she expected, but Dom’s not gonna feel threatened by a woman, though Faith could totally kick his ass.

Oz, slight as he is, adorable and safe as he appears, is a man.

She’s pretty sure Dom won’t want to share with him.

\---

_Questioning_

Sure enough, Oz is in the bedroom, fresh from the shower. He sniffs when she walks into the room. He knows what she’s done. Letty could shower and wash it away, but instead she goes to him and loops her hands around his body.

“Do things change?” Oz asks, using his precious words. “For us?”

“Nope.” Letty kisses the nape of his neck. His hair is damp. He smells good.

Maybe Dom will stick around, maybe he won’t, but she’s too far gone on Oz and Faith to give them up.

Besides, Oz’s wolf lurks inside him too. He’s pack.

\---

_Truce_

They spend the afternoon watching movies. There’s a strict hierarchy to the room, Oz on one side of Faith, Dom on the other. Letty doesn’t sit with any of them. Instead she sprawls on the floor in front of the television, her back to them all. Her skin doesn’t even crawl. She trusts them.

Mia sticks around through dinner. After, she gathers her things. “Where are you sleeping, Dom?” She’s long given up on subtlety.

Just like that, the peace is gone. For a second, watching Dom’s face darken, Letty can see him as a wolf and it thrills her.

\---

_Negotiations_

Mia looks at them, then laughs, a sharp sound. “I’ll leave you to it,” she says and eases out the door.

Letty sits up, crosses her legs. Faith has her hands in her lap and on either side of her, the boys are tense.

There are plenty of things Oz could say, Letty knows. They start with, You could kill him, and get less dangerous by far. He says none of them. He trusts her and it makes her smile.

“You can stay,” Letty says. “But you’ve got to share.”

Faith puts her arms across both their shoulders and grins.

\---

_Imagination_

“It’s fun,” Faith promises.

Dom scowls, but the corners of his mouth tremble. He’s angry, Letty can smell it, but there’s something else there too. Lust and, after a second, she thinks maybe laughter. He’s amused.

She’s plenty amused herself.

Oz puts his hands on his knees. His fingers are surprisingly sturdy, for as tiny as his hands are, and the slender line of his wrists. They’re rough, she knows, and for an instant, she pictures them wrapped around Dom’s dick.

She’s not sure either of them would go for it, but damn does it look good in her head.

\---

  
_ Agreement_

Dom gives an easy shrug. “Why not,” he says at last. “I’ll try anything once.”

“This isn’t a game.” Oz’s voice is low, almost a growl, and Letty’s reminded they have one more day of the full moon.

“Letty never is.” Dom stands. Oz stands too. It’s almost a joke, the size difference, but Oz leans forward a little, Dom glowers down at him, and Letty’s mouth goes dry.

_Say yes_, she thinks. She pictures Oz on his knees, his mouth, Dom’s dick, Faith’s breasts--

Oz turns and looks at her sharply and she wonders how much he can smell.

\---

  
_Desire_

“You want this,” Oz says. Letty nods fast. Her skin itches. The moon’s rising. She could shift, but maybe she won’t. Maybe she’s strong enough. She could shift and kill Dom in the middle of this, but maybe she trusts herself. She absolutely trusts Oz and Faith.

“I want you.” She doesn’t clarify which. She wants them all. She’s breathing too quickly and her pulse beats a dangerous rhythm.

“No biting,” Oz tells her, as if she doesn’t have to hold herself back every time she kisses Faith. As if she’d bite and lay open Dominic’s skin to the bone.

\---

  
_Teetering on the Edge_

“This isn’t a one night thing,” Oz says.

Dom puts his hand on Oz’s shoulder. Letty’s imagination strikes again. He could palm the back of Oz’s head, hold him still while he thrusts. She gets the sharp appeal of voyeurism.

“I take everything one night at a time,” Dom says. It sounds good, even if it isn’t true.

Faith stands. “Letty needs to be distracted,” she says. “Let’s give her tonight. Tomorrow we can figure out the rest.”

Letty doesn’t want this to be all about her, but they watch her with their predator eyes and oh, partly she does.

\---

_"Addicted" by Saving Abel_ (prompted by georgiastar1121[****](http://georgiastar1121.livejournal.com/)**)**

“Kiss me,” Letty orders. Faith saunters over. Her lips are lush against Letty’s, her mouth hot and wet. Her cunt is too, Letty can smell it. She feels Oz and Dom watching, but that’s not why she pours herself into Faith.

Soon there’s nothing but warm flesh and the slick of sex and the sounds, all of them animal, all of them delicious.

She loves the way their tastes mix on skin, wolf and Slayer and human, the hint of herself underneath.

After, they pile in the bed. Fighting for spots is awkward, but it works out in the end.

\---

_Blue Moon_

Letty watches the ocean, her back resolutely turned to the rising moon. She doesn’t need to see it to know it’s there, full and golden in the sky, making her skin itch and her eyes burn.

She presses her fingers to her mouth, but all she tastes is human flesh.

Behind her, Faith, Dom, and Oz lurk, keeping watch. They’ll stop her if she shifts, but they believe she’s strong enough.

She’s been blessed, her lovers and her wolf. If she’s lucky, it’ll last longer than this month, longer than the rise and fall of the cycle of the moon.


End file.
